StormE
StormE is a female main character who will be introuduced in my upcoming fanfic "Skye's big adventure." She will be the PAW Patrol's all terainpup, the 12th pup, and the 13th overall member of the team (including Ryder). Bio StormE is Skye's long lost twin sister who will be introduced in Skye's big adventure. Skye meets StormE when they bump into each other when skye is first learning how to walk on two legs. After that StormE helps skye up and she thanks her. Later on when StormE is at the docks watching Wally do his tricks Skye runs up to her saying that she looked back on her family history a little to find out why they are similar and finds out that StormE and Skye are twins that were separated at birth but StormE's older by 2 minits. Despite her name and her sometimes being rude but when she needs too be, StormE is actually a pretty nice girl. StormE was inspired by Storm e. Sky from lalaloopsy as was her and skye being sisters, she is also good friends with the paw patrol, whom she got to meet near the end of Skye's big adventure. She was made an official member (with her own badge) by Ryder during a party before the fic ends. So far, she will be the 12th canine member of the team, and she is the 7th female member. In future fics, she will be driving her very own alterain vehicle, which is mentioned below. Personality StormE is an enthusiastic pup and loves performing rescues and her sister. She is shown to be very hyperactive and playful but also she can be pushy and agressive as well. She is very good friends with Romi, Brietta, Everest, Neveah, Davi, and especially skye who she hugs and licks a lot. StormE also loves to eat anything choclate flavored, such as choclate flavored pup treats, and choclate mousse Appearance StormE is a young cockapoo pup. She has blackish-purple fur and has white fur on her paws, chest, and belly. Her tail is thunderbolt shaped and black. She has indigo eyes and greyish-lavender ears. She also wears a big pink glittery bow. Her uniform consists of a purple tee with a gold trim, a lavende sequin wrap skirt that has a satin ribbon tied at one side and rose boots with flowers on them . Her badge is lavender and has a backwards thunderbolt on it. when in human form StormE regains her bow and collar and has low purple pigtails with bits of pink in them,Then she has a silver crop-top zip-up jacket covering a black and white stripy shirt. She also has a black frilly tutu. And two toned purple leggings with black lace up boots. Abilities StormE, as shown in the fanfiction series, is a hyperactive puppy. She is good at "belly-bogganing" (sliding down hills on her belly) like Everest, flying, and basically all the other pups abilities, and is good at saving people, like the rest of the PAW Patrol. She saved the entire team and her friends near the end of Skye's Big adventure by creating a storm cloud to scare Laverna (also causing her to cry in the process). She is very good with digging holes when needed . Catchphrases * "Friends for life!" * "i'm ready to storm in!" Vehicle StormE's vehicle is a purple, silver and pink all terain vehicle. The snowmobile is just like Everest. It has a claw/grabber to grab large objects such as tree limbs, and get them out of the way. Her vehicle can clear snow from its path as it's going, so it will be easier to travel. the hovercraft is just like Zuma's. It can be ridden on water and land, including sand and can transform into submarine. StormE's helicopter is an exact recolor of her sister's the only difference is there is more purple than pink. There is a harness in the back and the helicopter contains a cable that can be used to pick up out-of-reach objects. Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:New Members of PAW Patrol